Come Back
by jojovichelle
Summary: 1980!
1. chapter 1

**Holla!**

 _Ini fic terbaruku. Mudah-mudahan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku gak banyak omong. Jadi langsung aja ya..._

 **Selamat membaca...**

 **#**

The Burrow selalu ramai seperti biasanya. Kali ini, semua berkumpul di halaman belakang untuk memperingati satu tahun _Battle of Hogwarts_. Harry, Ron dan Hermione ikut serta dalam keramaian itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pelatihan Auror kalian?" tanya Hermione.

"Semua berjalan lancar. Yah, kecuali saat dimana Ron kabur dari kantor saat Mr. Dikkins menemukan setumpuk arsip lama penuh laba-laba." kata Harry sekaligus mengejek Ron.

Hermione tertawa dibuatnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" tanya Harry balik.

"Cukup baik. Mrs. Wilkins sangat ramah padaku. Tapi dia bilang bahwa Departemen Pengawasan Makhluk Gaib terlalu meremehkanku." ujar Hermione.

"Bagaimana dengan toko lelucon _Weasley Wizard Wheezys_?"

"Toko itu berkembang pesat. Tapi, agak sulit untuk membagi waktu dengan pelatihan Aurorku."

 _Weasley Wizard Wheezys_ adalah toko lelucon milik mendiang Fred dan George. Toko itu sekarang dikelola oleh George yang dibantu oleh Ron. Biasa disingkat WWW.

"Hai Harry! Hermione!" Ginny menghampiri mereka. Mengecup Harry singkat dan memeluk Hermione.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Ron jengkel.

Ginny mendengus. "Untuk apa? Kita kan sudah bertemu setiap hari."

Harry dan Hermione tertawa sementara Ron cemberut.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Ginny. Maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa menghadiri upacara kelulusanmu." ucap Hermione menyesal.

Ginny tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Toh, hari ini kau datang kan?"

Ron melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan sebotol Wiski-Api dan empat buah gelas muncul dari udara kosong. Ia mengayunkan tongkat sekali lagi untuk membuat gelas-gelas itu mengisi sendiri.

"Ayo kita bersulang." ajak Ron memberikan gelas kepada Harry, Hermione dan Ginny lalau mengambil gelasnya sendiri.

"Untuk _Battle of Hogwarts._ " Ron mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi.

" _Battle of Hogwarts._ " sahut yang lain. Mereka kemudian meneguk Wiski-Api bersamaan.

"Ini tidak seperti Wiski-Api." Hermione mengecap.

Ginny mengangguk. "Apa yang kau ambil Ron?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya mengambil bot -" ucapan Ron terputus karena setelai itu mereka menghilang. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan.

 **-TBC-**

 **Tada!**

 _Penasaran gak, nasib Harry dkk? Ada di chapter selanjutnya. Tunggu ya..._


	2. chapter 2

**Holla!**

 _Aku kali ini bawa chapter dua. Kira-kira disini ada apa ya? Penasaran? Jadi langsung aja ya.._

 **Selamat** **membaca...**

 **#**

 _Duss... duss..._

Suara desiran perapian mengusik suasana hening yang diciptakan seorang wanita bersurai merah sepunggung yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

 _"Lily-Flower_! Dimana James?" seru Sirius sebagai ucapan pembuka.

Lily mendesis. "Jangan berisik Sirius, atau kau akan membangunkan Harry."

Sirius mengangguk patuh. Ia tau kalimat 'jangan membantah perkataan Lily kalau tak mau celaka'.

Remus berdiri di belakangnya. Tersenyum pada Lily yang mengisyaratkan 'halo Lily'. Lily balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan panggil James dan letakkan Harry di kamarnya." kata Lily pelan. Remus mengangguk mempersilakan Lily naik ke atas.

Lily memutar kenop pintu kamar Harry. Warna hijau muda memenuhi seluruh kamar.

Lily meletakkan Harry di ranjang bayi lalu mengecup dahinya pelan. Ia kemudian menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Seperti dugaannya, James terlelap setelah tadi sarapan bersama. Ia lalu mengambil bantal dan melemparnya tepat ke wajah James.

James terbangun gelagapan. "Apa?" tanyanya setelah memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Lily.

Lily mendengus. "Sirius dan Remus datang." katanya.

James membelalak. "Turun duluan, aku akan menyusul." setelah berkara begitu, ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Lily menghela nafas pelan. Ia turun ke bawah dan mendapati Sirius dan Remus sedang bermain _Exploding Snap_.

"James bilang dia akan turun nanti." ujarnya duduk disamping Remus.

 _Brakk..._ Sirius terlonjak, Remus tersedak dan Lily membelalak.

"Si...siapa i...itu?" tanyanya tergagap-gagap.

"Ada apa?" James turun dengan rambut yang masih basah.

Sirius mengedik ke arah pintu. "siapkan tongkat sihir." perintahnya.

Semua menurut. Mereka berjalan dengan waspada. James -yang berjalan paling depan- memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Matanya membelalak melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Begitu juga orang itu.

 **-TBC-**

 _Penasaran gak, siapa yang dilihat James? Yang dia lihat adalah... eng ing eng... Tunggu aja chapter berikutnya._

 **Peach!! ;)**


	3. cerita masa depan

**Holla!**

 _Kali ini, aku bawa chapter ketiga nih. Jadi, langsung aja ya..._

 **Selamat membaca...**

 **#**

"Katakan siapa kau!" kata James tegas.

Laki-laki di depannya masih menganga menatapnya. "A...aku... kami -"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian masuk dulu?" tawar Lily. Ia kasihan melihat anak-anak itu di jalanan.

James terkejut dibuatnya. "Lily! Bisa jadi mereka Pelahap Maut yang menyamar."

Lily menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak. Aku yakin mereka bukan Pelahap Maut."

"Ayo masuk." ajaknya ramah.

Keempat remaja itu masuk dengan gugup dan ragu-ragu. Mereka duduk di salah datu sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan tempat Lily, James, Sirius dan Remus duduk.

"Jadi, siapa kalian?" tanya Remus.

"A...aku -"

"Hey! Kau sangat mirip dengan James." seru Sirius.

"Sirius!" ancam Lily.

"A...aku... kami...kami berasal dari tahun 1999."

Mereka -kecuali keempat orang asing itu- terbelalak kaget.

"ja...jadi... kalian... kalian dari masa depan?" tanya Remus terbata-bata.

Keempat orang asing itu mengangguk. "Aku... aku Harry

Potter. Ini sahabatku, Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger. Lalu ini adik Ron dan pacarku, Ginny Weasley."

Mereka masih tercengang menerima fakta itu. "Ha...Harry." Lily menarik Harry kedalam pelukannya. Ia mendekap Harry dengan sangat erat sehingga Harry dibuat tersedak karenanya.

"M...mum." Harry membalas pelukan Lily. Air mata yang tak bisa dibendungnya mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Harry, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya James.

Harry terkejut dan segera melepas diri dari pelukan Lily lalu mengahapus air matanya.

"Ini... ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu kalian, secara langsung, tanpa perantara." ujar Harry.

"M...maksud...mu, aku d...dan Lily, mening...meninggal?" tanya James terkejut.

Harry tersenyum sedih. "Maaf." ucap Lily menunduk.

"tak apa Mrs. Potter, ini bukan kesalahanmu. Kesalahan si hidung pesek itulah kau tidak bisa melihat Harry tumbuh dewasa. Asal kalian tau saja, Harry merupakan Order of Merlin Kelas Satu!" cerocos Ron.

Hermione dan Ginny memelototinya sedangkan Harry hanya nyengir.

Sirius melotot. "Order of Merlin Kelas Satu? Merlin! Apa yang kau lakukan Harry? Rekor rambut paling berantakan sepanjang sejarah?" tanya Sirius beruntun.

"Karena Harry membunuh si kepala botak itu." kata Ron penuh kepuasan.

Lily, James, Sirius dan Remus membelalak. "Membunuh...membunuh Voldemort?" tanya Remus syok.

Harry berusaha mengelak. "Itu hanya -"

"Sebuah keberuntungan? Kau selalu saja mengatakan hal itu. _Kau membunuh Voldemort_! Hal itu sangat jelas bukan? Kau melakukannya tanpa bantuan siapapun." ujar Ron jelas-jelas jengkel.

"Tidak. Aku melakukannya dengan bantuanmu, Hermione, Ginny, LD, Orde Phoenix dan murid-murid Hogwarts. Bahkan kau, Herimone, Ginny, Neville dan Luna adalah Order of Merlin Kelas Dua!" bantah Harry.

Ron berusaha membalas tapi dihentikan oleh James. "Sudah cukup, sekarang kami ingin mendengar semuanya. Apapun yang menyangkut kalian." kata James.

"Tapi kami harus memodifikasi ingatan kalian saat kami akan kembali. Sepakat?" tawar Harry mengulurkan tangannya.

James dan Sirius terlihat enggan. Tapi toh, James menjabat tangan Harry sebagai pertanda kalau ia sepakat.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione bercerita secara bergantian. Ditambah Ginny sedikit-sedikit. Ada saatnya dimana suasana menegang (saat Harry bercerita tentang Quirrel, Basilisk, Dementor, dsb), James dan Sirius tertawa sangat keras (saat Ron bercerita tentang Fred dan George, Umbridge, dsb), saat Lily mengeluarkan isak kecil (saat Hermione bercerita tentang kematian Cedric, Duel di Kementrian Sihir yang menyebabkan kematian Sirius, kematian Dumbledore, dsb), saat James dan Sirius ber-'ehem-ehem' ria (saat Ginny bercerita tentang Ron dan Lavender -wajah Ron sudah berubah merah-, hubungannya dengan Harry, dan ciuman pertama Ron dan Hermione -keduanya sudah lebih merah dari rambut Weasley-, dsb).

"... lalu Ron menyelamatkanku yang nyaris tenggelam." kata Harry.

" _Lily-Flower_ , bukankah rusa betina adalah patronusmu?" tanya Sirius.

Lily mengangguk membenarkan. "Dan itu juga Patronus Profesor Snape." ujar Harry.

" _Snivellu_ _s_?" tanya James memastikan.

Harry mengangguk, menatap Lily tajam. "Kalian tau? Dia sangat mencintaimu mum. Dia rela bergabung dengan Orde dan menjadi agen ganda hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tapi apa daya, warisanmu kini hanya aku, foto dan surat-suratmu. Dia adalah orang yang paling berani yang pernah kutemui." tutur Harry.

Semua orang dibuat tercengang karenanya. "Cinta bisa membuat _Snivellus_ gila." kutip Sirius.

Ron lalu kembali bercerita hingga... "Merlin! Harry!" seru Lily. Ia berlari menaiki tangga.

Semua orang memandang para Marauders dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Tadi Lily meninggalkan Harry -maksudku bayi Harry- di kamarnya." terang James.

"Lanjutkan ceritanya." pinta Lily menuruni tangga. Dadanya ditutupi selimut dan tangannya menimang-nimang bayi Harry.

Hermione menceritakan tentang _Battle of Hogwarts_ yang membuat Remus banyak meringis.

"Teganya kau Remus meninggalkan bayi malang tanpa kasih sayang orang tua." ujar Sirius dramatis.

Remus memutar bola matanya. Tapi toh, ia juga merasa bersalah dibuatnya.

"Apakah Teddy baik-baik saja." tanyanya khawatir.

"Tenang Remus, kami semua menjaganya di sini. Bahkan mum dan dad juga sudah menganggap Teddy sebagai cucu mereka." ucap Ron menenangkan.

Remus tersenyum penuh terima kasih. Dan mereka terus mengobrol hingga malam tiba

 **Tada!**

 _Selesai nih chapter 3nya. Mudah-mudahan pada suka ya..._

 **Peach!! ;)**


	4. OWL, NEWT dan perdebatan

**Holla!**

 _Gak usah banyak ngomong. Langsung aja ya..._

 **Selamat membaca...**

 **#**

Sirius berdecak kagum. "Kalian sungguh hebat. Melakukan banyak hal di usia yang sangat muda. Kisah kalian seharusnya dibuat biografi."

"Yah, Rita Skeeter sudah menulis biografi kami dari tahun pertama hingga tahun ketujuh." kata Hermione.

"Rita Skeeter?" tanya Lily.

Ginny mengangguk. "Ya, si kumbang licik itu. Dia juga yang mewawancarai Harry untuk The Quibbler."

Hermione mengeluargan tas manik-maniknya -yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana- dan merogoh isinya.

"Ini." ujarnya mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

"' _Golden Trio : First Class_ '" Remus membaca _cover_ bukunya.

"Merlin! Sudah semalam ini? Ayo mandi lalu kita makan malam." kata Lily melihat kearah jam.

"Harry bisa pakai pakaian James, dan Ron bisa pakai pakaian Sirius. Lalu Hermione dan Ginny bisa memakai pakaianku."

"Mungkin bisa sedikit dikecilkan atau diperbesar." usul Remus.

Mereka kemudian bergegas mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah rapi. Hermione dan Ginny membantu Lily didapur, sedangkan Harry dan Ron membantu James, Sirius dan Remus menata kamar.

"Hermione, berapa OWL-mu?" tanya Lily sembari memotong-motong sayur.

"Sepuluh OWL. Sembilan _Outstanding_ dan satu _Exceeds Expectation._ " ucapnya bangga sambil mengupas taoge.

"Wow... Hebat! Kau Ginny?"

"Tujuh OWL. Satu _Outstanding_ , lima _Exceeds Expectation_ dan satu _Acceptable._ "

"NEWT?"

"Delapan NEWT. Semua _Outstanding_."

"Lima NEWT. Semua _Outstanding_."

"Kalian sungguh hebat." Lily berdecak kagum.

"Itu bukan apa-apa dibanding Harry." sahut Ginny merendah.

Hermione mengangguk membenarkan.

 **=**

"Jadi, berapa OWL kalian?" tanya Remus membersihkan sudut kamar yang akan menjadi kamar Harry dan Ron.

"Masing-masing kami tujuh OWL." kata Ron menata tempat tidur.

"Lima _Exceeds Expectation_ , satu _Acceptable_ dan satu _Outstanding_. Itu aku, sedang Ron enam _Exceeds Expectation_ dan satu _Acceptable_."

"NEWT?"

"Masing-masing lima, satu _Outstanding_ dan empat _Exceeds Expectation_." ujar Harry membersihkan pojok kamar.

James dan Sirius muncul setelah selesai membersihkan kamar untuk Hermione dan Ginny.

"Untuk apa memikirkan OWL dan NEWT? Lebih baik bersenang-senang." kata James.

Sirius mengangguk membetulkan. "Ya, dan nantinya kau akan sebego troll." kata Remus sinis.

Harry dan Ron tertawa sementara James dan Sirius mendengus. mereka turun bersama dan mendapati bau harum masakan. Mereka bergegas menuju ruang makan -yang merangkap dapur- dan duduk di kursi.

"Kalian memasak apa?" tanya Sirius.

"Kami memasak sup asparagus, ayam katsu dan salad sayur." kata Lily menara meja makan dibantu Hermione dan Ginny.

Ginny mengambil tempat di sebelah Harry sementara Hermione di hadapan Ron. Lily disamping Hermione, James di samping Ron, Sirius dan Remus duduk ditempat yang tersisa.

"Sejak awal aku penasaran, mengapa kalian bisa tiba di sini?" tanya Sirius.

"Ron! Ini semua terjadi karenanya." kata Hermione kasar.

"Bloody Hell! Mengapa kau menyalahkanku?" tanya Ron memandang Hermione seolah ia sudah gila.

"Memang ini kesalahanmu! Kalau kau tak memberikan yang-Kau-Kira-Wiski-Api, maka kita tidak akan berada disini!" bentak Hermione.

"Jadi menurutmu ini semua kesalahanku? Aku tidak tau kalau minuman itu bukan Wiski-Api! Botolnya saja bertuliskan keterangan Wiski-Api." Ron tak mau disalahkan.

"Memangnya kau tidak mengeceknya lebih dulu? Untung saja itu bukan racun." lengking Hermione.

"Memangnya aku harus mengecek semua minuman yang kita minum?" kata Ron sengit.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengecek minuman yang berasal dari luar." balas Hermione tak kalah sengit.

"Memangnya aku penyortir minuman apa?"

"Tapi itukan tugasmu sebagai Auror yang baik."

"Tap -"

"Tak bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?" lerai Harry.

Ron dan Hermione menyedekapkan tangan dan saling adu pelotot.

Harry menghela nafas lelah. "Lanjutkan makan, kita lanjut bicarakan besok pagi." katanya.

Hermione baru akan berbicara ketika Harry memberinya pandangan diam.

 **-TBC-**

 _Yeay... chapter 4-nya selesai deh. Baca terus ya, di chapter selanjutnya mereka mau buat ramuan nih. Ramuan apa ya?_

 **Peach!! ;)**


	5. Tunc Ludio

Ron dan Hermione masih saling tak berbicara hingga pagi harinya. Harry dan Ginny hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Apakah selalu seperti ini?" tanya James geli.

Harry mengiyakan dengan anggukan lemas. "Padahal mereka sudah berpacaran."

Sirius mengangkat alisnya. "Berpacaran?"

Ginny mengangguk. "Aku juga bingung, mengapa Hermione yang pintar -sori, jenius- menyukai seseorang yang bahkan takut pada laba-laba. Kakakku itu bego."

James dan Sirius terbahak mendengarnya sementara Ron mendelik.

"Aku sudah tau minuman apa yang membuat kita berada di sini." ujar Hermione lantang, membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Kita kesini karena sebuah ramuan kuno yang disebut _Tunc Ludio_. Yaitu ramuan pemutar waktu. Aku membacanya di buku _'Ramuan Kuno dan Cara Pembuatannya'_." kata Hermione. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tua yang cukup tebal dengan sampul usang.

Mata Lily membulat melihatnya. "Ini buku yang belum selesai kubaca." katanya mengambil buku itu dari Hermione.

"Halaman berapa?"

"Empat ratus dua puluh tiga."

Lily membolak-balik halaman buku.

" _Tunc Ludio_ ," Lily mulai membaca. "Lebih dikenal sebagai ramuan Pemutar Waktu. Merupakan ramuan yang dinyatakan ilegal oleh Kementrian Sihir. Ramuan ini harus direbus selama seminggu penuh untuk hasil yang maksimal."

"Perkamen dan pena bulu." pinta Hermione.

Remus menggumamkan mantra _Accio_ dan perkamen juga pena bulu meluncur ke tangannya dengan mulus. Remus memberikannya kepada Hermione.

"1 ons akar _valerian_ , 1/4 ons kacang _Sopophorous_ , 1/3 liter sari Murtlap dan 3 mili liter darah Salamander api." Lily membaca bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan untuk membuat ramuan.

Hermione mencatatnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa hingga membuat bercak tinta menempel di hidungnya.

"Kita akan membeli bahan-bahannya. Aku bisa keluar bersama -"

"Tidak!" tahan Lily, Hermione dan Ginny.

"Mengapa?" tanya James sedikit kecewa.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar, biar aku, Ginny, Remus dan Sirius yang nembelinya." kata Hermione cepat.

James ingin membantah, tetapi dihalangi oleh Harry. "Hermione benar, biar aku, Ron, mum dan dad yang menyiapkan keperluan lainnya."

Ron menyetujui. "Kau tidak boleh keluar Mr. Potter."

James menghela nafas menyerah. Ia sangat tidak suka bila dikurung terus menerus.

"Kurasa kita harus membelinya sekarang juga, agar besok kita bisa langsung membuat ramuannya." Usul Remus.

Yang lain setuju, dan mereka segera bersiap-siap.

 **#**

 **Tada!**

 _Chapter 5 dah kelar nih. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong,_ Tunc Ludio _itu bahasa latinnya pemutar waktu. Jangan salah sangka lo, ya..._

 **Peach!! ;)**


End file.
